Silicon-Controlled Rectifier (SCR) devices have excellent Electro-Static Discharge (ESD) immunity and are good candidates for low-capacitance applications, which include Radio Frequency (RF) and high speed devices. SCRs, however, have low turn-on speed and high trigger voltages, and hence are not suitable for operations that need high turn-on speed and low trigger voltages.